


The Digimon of Podgorica

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [57]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: Stefan Filipovic and his digimon partner, Rambo Amadeus, talk about talking part in the Eurovision Song Contest. Rambo Amadeus wishes he could enter the Eurovision, but he cannot, as he is a Digimon. But, just as all hope is lost, Aslan appears makes Rambo's dreams a reality.





	The Digimon of Podgorica

Stefan Filipovic stood looking over the hill, looking out at the snow covered streets of Podgorica. No one was around, everyone was inside watching TV, it was far too snowy for them to go out. So Stefan used this oppurtunity to take his digimon outside. A small Terriermon, named Rambo Amadeus, stood by his side. Stefan looked at the snowy road, and smiled at his digimon. Rambo Amadeus was the first digital creature created by Yusaki, a prototype for the PVR system. Stefan had found Rambo in early 2008, and he even came to the 2008 Eurovision with him. But hiding a Terriermon was sometimes a difficult job.  
Suddenly, a shining light filled the air and a digivice appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and looked at it. A green and white digivice... the same colours as the Terriermon.  
"What... what is this?" Stefan said.  
"That's for you," Rambo said, "That's your Digivice. Finally! I was wondering when that thing would finally show up!"  
"Nice," Stefan said, looking at the Digivice in his hands.  
\----  
It was later that day, and Rambo and Stefan were in Stefan's house. They had to be carefl when they went out, after all, people may react badly to a Digimon.  
"You know," Rambo said, "I think we should go to the ice cream place."  
Stefan just looked at Rambo in disbelief.  
"What, really?" Stefan said, "You know how hard it is to hide you there!"  
"Yeah, I know," Rambo grinned, "It was just a thought, you know? Or... maybe you could get the ice creams and bring them back here?"  
"Yeah, we could try that," Stefan said, "And hope they don't melt."  
"Well that's the fun part," Rambo smiled, "Well, you better be quick!"  
"Alright, I'll be right back," Stefan said as he left the house.  
\----  
Stefan walked down the road to the ice cream shop. He looked around and saw some destroyed buildings, right next to some newly-built ones.  
Montenegro had only just gained independence from Serbia in 2007. The first time Montenegro said that they wanted independence from Serbia, back in late 2006, Serbia had responded by dropping a large bomb in the center of Podgorica, destroying many buildings and destroying any remnants of the friendship that Serbia once had with Montenegro. By now, things were slowly getting better, with relations improving between the two countries, and the reconcilliation process had begun.  
\----  
It was later that day. Stefan had brought the ice cream back to the house, and luckily, it hadn't melted. Rambo was very happy with that.  
"You know, I wish I could be in the Eurovision," Rambo said quietly, interrupting Stefan's thoughts, "I'd like to be a part of it too, one day. As a contestant. You know, like you were."  
"I know Rambo, but you can't..." Stefan said, "Because you're a Digimon."  
"I know that!" Rambo said, "I just wish... there was another way..."  
"I wish there was too," Stefan said.  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and stading there, was Aslan, the great lion of Narnia.  
"I can grant your wish," Aslan said, "I can give you a human form, which you can freely transform into, alongside your Digimon form."  
"Uh," Rambo said, "Hello. So were you watching us the whole time or what?"  
Aslan laughed at that.  
"Hahaha," Aslan grinned, "You have a cheeky one here, Stefan. Yes, I was watching, but only because I think you would be a fantastic Eurovision entrant for Montenegro. I am Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia, and I can grant your wish, if you choose to accept it."  
"Alright then," Rambo said, "Thank you. I accept your offer."  
"Good choice," Aslan said, "Well, I'm sure that Montenegro will choose you. Good luck at Eurovision, Rambo."  
"Nice," Rambo said, as he glowed a bright light. When the light faded, he was a human.  
"Wow," Stefan said, "I guess we don't have to worry about hiding you anymore, huh?"  
"That's right!" Rambo said, "Next stop, Eurovision!"  
"You'll do great," Stefan said.  
Rambo transformed himself into a Terriermon once more.  
"Thanks! This is going to be so much fun," Rambo said, "Eurovision, here I come!"


End file.
